This invention relates to a tape carter for use in a tape carrier package (TCP). This invention also relates to a testing method and a test apparatus for semiconductor devices molted on the tape carrier.
FIG. 9 illustrates one example of a conventional tape carrier for mounting semiconductor devices. In FIG. 9, the conventional tape carrier 1 has mounted thereon a plurality of semiconductor devices 2 disposed at regular intervals. The tape carrier 1 is mounted on a reel 3. Perforations 4 are formed along both sides of the tape carrier 1 at the same intervals as that of the semiconductor devices 2. During manufacture and test, the semiconductor devices 2 mounted on the tape carrier 1 are fed and held in place by sproket wheels (not shown) engaging the perforations 4. FIG. 10 is an enlarged top plan view of the semiconductor devices 2 mounted on the tape carrier 1. At a center portion of each of the semiconductor devices 2, a semiconductor chip 6 is mounted. A plurarity of leads 7 extend outwardly from each of the semiconductor devices 2. The leads 7 are electrically connected to the outer terminals 5 which are mounted on both sides of the each semiconductor device 2.
When it is desired to carry out a burn-in test, each of the semiconductor devices 2 mounted on the conventional tape carrier 1, as illustrated in FIG. 10, is individually cut off from the tape carrier 1 into separate semiconductor devices 2 as illustrated in FIG. and each of the semiconductor devices 2 is inserted into a socket 8 which has a plurality of socket terminals 9 disposed correspondingly to the outer terminals 5 of the semiconductor device 2. After the semiconductor device 2 is inserted into the socket 8, the outer terminals 5 and the socket terminals 9 are electrically connected. FIG. 13 illustrates a testing board 10 which is used in a test such as a burn-in test. As illustrated in FIG. 13, a number of carrier sockets 11 are disposed within the testing board 10. A board terminal 12 is attached to one side of the testing board 10 and is connected to terminals (not shown) disposed within the carrier sockets 11 by wires mounted within the testing board 10.
When the sockets 8 into which the semiconductor devices 2 are inserted are put in the carrier sockets 11 of the testing board 10, the outer terminals 5 of the semiconductor devices 2 are electrically connected to the board terminal 12 by the socket terminals 9 and the terminals (not shown) within the carrier socket 11. After the testing board 10 is put in a constant temperature tank such as a burn-in tank (See FIG. 4), the board terminal 12 is set in the board connector (not shown) disposed within the constant temperature tank for a burn-in test of the semiconductor device 2. A burn-in test is a reliability test in which a semiconductor device 2 has applied to it a voltage under a high temperature (as an environment stress) for a specified number of testing hours, to detect a potential failure in a semiconductor device 2 as a result of manufacturing to prevent an early failure after shipping or forwarding. After the burn-in test, each of the semiconductor devices 2 is taken out from the testing board 10 and the sockets 8.
In the conventional tape carrier 1 and semiconductor device 2 constructed as described above, in the burn-in test process, the semiconductor devices 2 must be cut individually from the tape carrier 1 and put in the sockets 8, the sockets 8 are further put in the carrier sockets 11 within the testing board 10 and the testing board 10 is put in the burn-in tank for the burn-in test. Therefore, many processes such as, for example, cutting out, putting in the sockets and putting in the testing board, and taking out from the testing board and the sockets are needed. Further, a lot of sockets 8 and the testing board 10 are required. In the final test of the semiconductor device 2 after the burn-in test, the semiconductor devices 2 must be treated individually and tested separately. There, productivity is low and cost are high.